


翻龙覆宇

by xueshan12



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueshan12/pseuds/xueshan12
Kudos: 55





	翻龙覆宇

午后，白宇躺在藤椅上听着京剧打瞌睡，管家脚步轻缓地从门外走进来，在他身前一米处停下了，放低了声音说：“龙少爷来了。”  
白宇闻言掀了下眼皮，有点意外地说：“哦？”  
管家恭谨地垂手应道：“现在前厅等着。”  
白宇想了想，说：“让他进来吧。”便有闭上了眼睛。  
管家轻声应了声“是”，便退了出去。  
没过两分钟，一道急促的脚步声就从外面由远及近地传了过来，随着脚步越来越近，白宇甚至能闻到对方身上阳光裹挟着尘埃的味道，还有些汽车里的皮革混杂着汽油的气味儿。  
来人在两三米的距离处突然放慢了脚步，尽量轻柔地靠近过来。  
白宇闭着眼，眼前的棕褐色逐渐变成了深黑色，来人的身影遮住了眼皮感受到的光影，温热的气息扑到脸上，对方在自己的额头落下了一个小心翼翼的温柔的亲吻，然后极有分寸地拉开了彼此的距离。  
白宇睁开了眼睛。  
朱一龙逆光站在自己跟前，年轻人身姿挺拔，穿着一身得体的休闲西装，眉眼清爽，笑容带了点腼腆。  
白宇问：“怎么这时候过来了？”  
朱一龙笑了笑，说：“晚上在这边有个颁奖。我想着好久没来了，专门买了最早的一班机票，好过来看看白爷。”  
白宇微微点了下头，说：“你有心了。”  
朱一龙有点不好意思似的笑了笑，垂着的手伸出来握住了白宇搭在藤椅边的一只手，他用那双漂亮的会说话的眼睛看了看白宇，其中意味不言自明。  
白宇笑了下，被握住的那只手轻轻挠了下朱一龙的手掌心，那是许可的意思。  
朱一龙屈膝半跪下来，吻了吻自己握着的那只骨节分明的手，骑士的姿势，既是臣服，也是忠诚。  
白宇抽回手，转而在朱一龙浓黑的头发上轻轻抚摸了两下，起身站了起来。他没再多说一句话，直接向里厅走去，朱一龙保持着三两步的距离跟在他的身后。  
刚绕过里厅的一道屏风，朱一龙就从后面抱住了白宇的腰，白宇被年轻人的莽撞冲地往前踉跄了两步，好在朱一龙力气很大，牢牢地揽住了他的腰。  
白宇忍不住叹了口气：“这么着急做什么？”  
朱一龙扣着他的腰，脑袋蹭了蹭他的后颈，说：“对不起白爷，我好想您。”  
白宇说：“你呀，年纪也不算小了，什么时候能稳重点，老像个毛头小子似的。”  
朱一龙沉默了两秒钟，在白宇耳畔轻声慢语地说话：“我在白爷跟前永远是毛头小子。”  
灼热的气息像烟雾一般缭绕进白宇的脑海中。  
几年下来，这小子其他地方长进不多，对自己身体的每一处敏感倒都是了如指掌炉火纯青。  
白宇觉得自己从腰到腿都酥麻了半边，他说：“那你抱我，还走得快些。”  
朱一龙立刻将搂着他腰的一只手挪到肩背处，稍一使力，就将白宇打横抱了起来，他一边走一边说：“白爷怎么又轻了？”  
白宇说：“是你力气更大了。”  
朱一龙闻言抿着唇笑了一下。  
======  
两人进到白宇的主卧里，朱一龙环顾了一下室内的陈设，将白宇放在了软沙发上。  
白宇说：“不去床上？”  
朱一龙把人按在沙发上坐了，把他的双腿打开，自己屈膝半蹲在他两膝之间，自下而上地抬眼望了望白宇，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，说：“先伺候您一次。”  
白宇笑了下，便放松了身子往沙发靠背上躺着。  
腰带松开了，外裤连同内裤都被扯了下来，下身进入了温暖湿润的口腔。  
在白宇的印象中，朱一龙的口交水准除开最早的那几次，算是很不错的，而且更可贵在他不死板。哪怕是在做爱这一领域中，也有勤奋的人和懒惰的人，蠢笨的人和聪慧的人，朱一龙显然属于后者。他很明显在取悦白宇这一点上花了不少心思，就连嘴巴里的技巧都是在不断更新的，总能让白宇有新的体验。单从这一点来看，白宇就挺看好这个年轻人，有这股劲头，想必在其他领域都不会落于人后。  
舌头灵活地舔舐，适时地使用牙齿增加刺激和快感，也不吝于主动往喉咙更深处吸吮，连手指都没闲着，是不是撩拨两下茎身的根部，在情事中一向自持的白宇也忍不住绷起了身子，下身不由自主地往更里面送：“再快点。”  
朱一龙听话地迅速吞吐了几次，白宇呻吟了一声，尽数发泄了出来。他急速喘息着，在有些涣散的视线中看到朱一龙慢慢站起来，唇角颊边还有喷射留下的白色痕迹。  
白宇指了指小方几上的镂空雕花纸巾盒，说：“擦一擦。”  
朱一龙抽了张纸巾出来，一丝不苟地把脸擦干净，他肤色本就偏白，认真擦拭下白里透出了浅浅的红，是那种情色意味的好看。  
白宇又说：“抽屉里有润滑剂和安全套。”  
朱一龙拉开抽屉，除了润滑剂和安全套，还看到了两瓶不知道怎么混进去的小瓶苏打水，他拿了一瓶出来，快速地漱了漱口，吐在墙角的树桩型垃圾桶里。  
他扭头看了看白宇，白宇看着他做完了这些，道：“过来。”  
朱一龙便俯身过去，一直凑到离白宇的脸极近的距离，白宇才几不可察地皱了下眉头，他不喜欢别人口完之后亲他，但朱一龙心一横，不管不顾地在他的脸颊上落下了一吻。  
白宇没说什么，手摸了一下朱一龙鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆处，朱一龙的下身顿时硬得更厉害了。白宇笑道：“年轻人真有精神。”  
朱一龙说：“都怪您。”他又趁机在白宇的颊边多吻了好几下。  
直起身来之后，他极快速地脱掉了自己的长裤，内裤已经被顶得不像话了，而且还濡湿了一片，他扯掉碍事的内裤，早已挺立的性器几乎是弹了出来。  
他俯身把白宇推倒在长沙发上，一条腿撑在地上，另一条腿跨到沙发上，把两个人挺立的性器凑到一起，然后整个人倾身覆到白宇身上，随着他倾下来的动物，两个性器剧烈地摩擦了一回，白宇刚泄过一次的身体敏感地颤抖起来。  
朱一龙解开了他严丝合缝扣着的上衣，把那白皙的胸膛彻底暴露在空气中，粉色的乳尖已经硬硬地立着了，他伸出舌尖舔了下乳尖的那一点，白宇立刻呻吟出声。  
他嘴里舔弄着白宇的胸，挺动下身摩擦着两人的性器，手上也没闲着，弄好了润滑剂，摸索着向白宇的身后探去，而那里已经是一片湿滑了。沾满了润滑剂的一根手指进入得毫无障碍，朱一龙很快增加到第二根、第三根，感觉性器插入也完全没有问题了。  
朱一龙稍微撑起一点身子，给自己戴上安全套，将白宇的两条腿压到胸前，整个翕张的后穴完全暴露在他的眼前，他扶着自己的性器，一点一点进入了白宇的身体。  
白宇的手按在他的肩头，微蹙着眉心说：“慢……慢一点……”  
朱一龙缓慢而坚定地进入到最深处，额头已经沁出了一层亮晶晶的汗。  
白宇抬手给他擦了一下，说：“动吧。”  
朱一龙这才放心大胆地抽插起来。  
白宇被他顶得整个身体都在往外滑，他不得不伸出胳膊，试图搂住朱一龙的脖子。朱一龙揽住他的腰背稍稍使力一带，白宇的上身便被拉了起来，他如愿以偿地搂住了年轻人汗津津的脖子。  
突然更改的坐姿使得性器进入的角度深入，白宇破碎地喘息着，被朱一龙顶得往上一颠一颠，仿佛身处海中浪尖，惊险又刺激，他在惊涛骇浪中咬住了朱一龙的耳朵。  
朱一龙闷声唔了一声，随即两手托着白宇的屁股，猛一使力，一把将人报了起来。  
白宇惊呼一声，不自觉放开了咬着他耳朵的牙齿，两条腿条件反射一般紧紧盘在了朱一龙的腰上，他惊魂未定道：“放我下去。”  
朱一龙一手托着他的屁股，另一手揽着他的腰，开始在屋里走动。  
刚走了两步，白宇就喘息着射了出来。  
他走到墙边，将白宇的背抵在了墙面上。  
白宇摇着头说：“去床上。”  
这时候哪还由得了他，朱一龙身下一阵猛烈的抽插，白宇只是张着嘴巴，已经发不出任何声音，朱一龙把他死死地嵌在自己的身体和墙壁之前，凑上去吻他的嘴唇，白宇不由自主地张开嘴，等朱一龙的舌头伸进来才忽然想起他刚刚才口过并没有彻底漱口，他呜呜噜噜地要说话，但那舌头已经开始强势地逡巡他口腔内的每一处领地，很快吻得他如坠云间，哪还顾得上其他。  
白宇第三次射了出来。他在朱一龙怀里颤颤发抖，朱一龙这时候没有动，静静等着他射精结束，才又浅浅地抽送了几下。白宇的身体已经极其敏感，他嘶哑着声音说：“不要了。”  
朱一龙在他耳边说：“怎么办，我还没射呢。”他维持着插在白宇身体的角度，抱着人走到了床边，把人面朝下按在了床上，毫无愧疚地说：“白爷，忍一下。”接着迅速而猛烈地抽插起来。  
白宇面朝下扑在柔软的床褥里，被极致的快感一下一下戳动着全身每一条神经末梢，他甚至觉得自己手脚都痉挛起来，忍不住手脚并用地往前爬去。  
但是朱一龙非常果断地按住了他的后脖颈。  
“别动。”他说。  
王八蛋。兔崽子。养不熟的狼。  
白宇在心中大骂了三百个回合，但他根本没有一丝力气，只能任由生理性的泪水簌簌不断地淌出来。  
等到朱一龙终于射了精，把他的白爷从床上翻过来的时候，那一片床单都已经被泪水浸湿了。  
精虫上脑的年轻人终于露出了愧疚的神色，关切道：“我抱您去洗澡。”  
白宇下身一片凌乱的白浊痕迹，上身衣衫大敞地躺在床上，整个人要是刚从水里捞上来一样，他气若游丝地说：“歇……歇会儿……”  
======  
朱一龙给白宇洗了澡，换了一身干净衣服，把人抱到床上，扶着他倚着靠背半躺下。  
一切收拾妥帖，白宇看着站在床边有点手足无措的朱一龙，轻轻哼了一声，心思百转，从千百句骂人话里拎出来一句：“不知轻重。”  
朱一龙又抿嘴笑了一下，笑容温柔而腼腆。  
谁又能想到他在床上是那副样子。  
白宇问：“你晚上颁奖几点去啊。”  
朱一龙说：“五点先走红毯。”  
白宇拿起搁在床头的手表看了眼，说：“快去吧。”他顿了顿，想起来什么似的，说，“对了，前段时间我做衣服的时候，顺便给你做了一套晚礼服。你一会儿出去找李叔拿，正好今晚可以穿。”  
朱一龙眼眸亮晶晶的，盛满了波光粼粼的笑意：“谢谢白爷。”  
真是一双漂亮的眼睛，白宇想。  
朱一龙刚走开两步，又回头道：“颁完奖没什么事，我可以再过来陪您吗？”  
白宇简直想把枕头砸他脸上，他忍了又忍，伸出食指隔空点了点朱一龙的鼻子，语气凶狠道：“不可以。”  
年轻人满脸失望地哦了一声，悻悻地走了。  



End file.
